


A Year of Change

by KristannaFever



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Kristanna, new year fluff stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-10 03:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21459436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KristannaFever/pseuds/KristannaFever
Summary: Kristoff DJ's the company Christmas Party that Anna planned for their family's company
Relationships: Anna & Kristoff (Disney), Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Kudos: 25





	A Year of Change

Anna looked over the room one more time, proud of herself. She had arranged for brightly lit and decorated Christmas trees be set in up all four corners of the large banquet room, a poinsettia centrepiece with a trio of flickering candles in the middle of each table, the gift table near the back wall of the room was finished, and the dinner tables were all set and ready, with special red and green napkins boarded with gold thread that Anna had sourced out and picked up herself, wanting a little more pop than the basic white that the hotel had to offer.

The party didn’t start for another hour, but Anna wanted to make sure everything was perfect. She wandered around doing a mental checklist before she paused near one of the open doors, and quickly surveyed the room again. It was the first time she had been in charge of arranging the Christmas party for the company, and she wanted to make her sister proud.

As if on cue, Anna heard a gasp behind her. She turned to see Elsa walk slowly to where she stood.

“Anna, this is, beautiful.”

“You really think so?”

Elsa’s eyes scanned the room again before meeting Anna’s. “Yes Anna. This is more beautiful than I could imagine. Everything looks perfect.”

“Thank you,” Anna blushed. Her sister wasn’t one to give out her praise so openly, and perhaps it was only because they were outside of the board room that she was doing so now. She had a reputation to uphold after all, becoming the CEO for the company when their parents passed away.

“_Everything_, is ready then?”

Anna knew that was coming. She could tell that her sister was having a hard time turning the reigns of planning the Christmas party over to Anna, instead of booking her favorite (very) expensive event-planning company. She knew her sister trusted her, but she also knew that Elsa assumed that she was going to mess something up, or miss some important detail. But Anna had painstakingly gone over it a million times. It was flawless. 

Except for the fact that the DJ company she had hired hadn’t shown up yet.

“Wait, where’s the music set up?”

_Ugh, of course. Nothing slips by Elsa’s scrutiny..._ “Well, not here yet, but don’t worry. He assured me he’d be here.”

“Who?”

“The guy that owns Crystal Entertainment.”

“Crystal? What? Why didn’t you hire Blue-Star DJ services? They’ve done all our Christmas Parties for the past five years!”

“I know,” Anna threw her hands up into the air, “but last year they were playing the worst music! No one was dancing! I made about three dozen of my own requests that night just to get people moving. No one was having fun.”

Elsa frowned. “I guess you’re right. But last year I remember they were here in the afternoon and it took them an hour just to set up all the equipment. Our party starts in,” she looked at her watch, “fifty-five minutes, and there is no one here.”

Anna opened her mouth, but Elsa continued to talk, fishing her phone from her purse as she did so.

“Maybe we should call. Who did you talk to over there?”

“Chris-something? Christopher, I think. He was a little gruff on the phone, but he came highly recommended, and he assured me he would send out his best DJ when he heard it was a party for Arendelle Inc.”

Elsa sighed, “What’s the number?”

Anna’s shoulders dipped as she reached into her purse for the list of contacts and pertinent information she had written down for the party. She should have known better than to think she would be able to pull off such a big and important party without_ something_ going wrong.

She was passing the paper to her sister when a man appeared at the far doors to the banquet room, clearing his throat and walking hesitantly into the room.

“Excuse me? Is this the room for Arendelle Inc.?”

Anna’s mouth dropped. She recognized his voice from the phone right away, and he was entirely _not_ what she had expected him to look like. He was tall, very tall, and muscular… _Wow is he ever muscular._ Anna could clearly see the definition of his torso through his ridiculously tight black T-shirt with the blue and grey Crystal Entertainment logo across his chest. His blond hair was a shaggy mop around his head, and when he approached them and stuck out his hand with a small smile, Anna realized he had a set of the most soulful brown eyes she’d ever seen.

“Yes, this is the Arendelle Party,” Elsa said, taking the man’s hand and shaking it with diplomacy. “Are you the DJ that we, rather my sister here, has hired for this evening?”

The big man shook Elsa’s hand before his gaze turned quickly to Anna.

“Yes, I’m Kristoff,” he turned his body towards Anna and offered her his hand. “You must be Anna then?”

_Oops. Not Christopher then._ Anna took his hand in hers, or rather her hand disappeared in his big palm. His shake was gentle, but respectfully firm, and pleasantly warm. “Yes, I’m Anna. It’s nice to meet you, Kristoff.”

“Likewise,” his smile was natural, and gorgeous. “I apologize for being late. My DJ came down with a stomach flu this afternoon and I had to run to my shop to grab all my equipment. But I’ll get to it and be set up in no time.”

“Ok, that’s a relief,” Elsa said as he left the room before walking over to a table in the back corner, furthest from the doors, and picked the seat with her back to the wall, placing her clutch on the plate and her wrap on the back of the chair to claim it.

Anna rolled her eyes. She wanted to be close to the bar, or the DJ table for that matter, not tucked in the back corner of the room, but she knew it took a lot for Elsa to actually come to these parties, and she was used to her sister’s idiosyncrasies. 

She followed her sister’s lead, placing her own things in the same manner next to Elsa’s and followed her around the room as she checked over everything. Anna could not help but watch as Kristoff walked into the room carrying his equipment, muscles bulging, but making it look effortless all at the same time. He offered her a smile whenever he caught her eye. She was surprised by how fast he was packing speakers and lights into the room.

Elsa got caught up into a conversation with the catering manager and Anna took the opportunity to follow Kristoff out to his truck and see if there was anything she could help with.

“Hi,” she said, stepping up to the back of his van.

He looked up startled at first, but smiled as soon as he recognized her. “Hi, Anna.”

“Need a hand with anything? I can carry something in for you?”

“Well,” he said, pushing a speaker to the back and swinging his legs out of the van. “This is the last of it to bring in, but if you want, you can help me set up.”

“Sure,” she smiled. 

He shut the door on the van and locked it, and Anna followed him and his bulging biceps down the hall as he carried the speaker into the room. When they walked in Elsa was still talking to the catering manager, and she knew the poor fellow was probably being asked a million questions about the menu and dinner service, and making sure the people with dietary restrictions were going to be served their proper meals.

Kristoff set the speaker on the ground and they got to work setting up his table and the lights. Anna followed him around as he set up, helping when ever he asked for her assistance, making small talk about the weather, upcoming holiday plans and the like. It didn’t take long before he was ready, and there was still a good fifteen minutes before the start of the party.

Anna was about to ask him more about his company, when Elsa tapped her on the shoulder.

“Anna, let’s go over the nights itinerary again, and then we’ll get ourselves settled at the entrance to greet everyone, alright?”

“Okay,” Anna said quietly, throwing a look at Kristoff over her shoulder as she followed her sister to their table. 

“Thanks for your help Anna,” he called to her and smiled.

Anna smiled back, suddenly feeling like there was a thousand butterflies in her stomach.

*****

A salad plate was placed in front of Anna and she was glad to be able to start eating and not have to keep up the boring conversation her sister was having with one of the members on the board of directors. She glanced over at Kristoff as she shoved the first bite into her mouth. He was concentrating on his computer, his face lit up faintly by the screen in the dim light of the banquet room. He had a small lopsided smile, and Anna wondered what he was doing. Arranging the music for the dance perhaps?

She suddenly realized that he did not have a plate in front of him. As per Elsa’s insistence, their table (with her, Elsa and most of the board members) be served last, so Kristoff _should_ have a salad in front of him. She snagged a waiter as he walked by and asked to make sure that the full course meal be delivered to the DJ as well.

Every other Christmas party they had, she had observed that the hired music company had been fed the same as them, and she chided herself for not realizing it was something that she needed to request. She was relieved when a plate was taken to his table a few minutes later.

As soon as Kristoff realized he was being served, his eyes came up from the table and went straight to hers. He smiled wide at seeing that she was already looking at him, and mouthed a _‘Thank You’_ and gave her a playful wink.

With every course that came out, Anna made sure to look over to Kristoff to see if his was delivered as well. Each time he received a plate he would look up at Anna, and exchange a smile with her. He was playing quiet Christmas music over dinner, and Anna found herself excited for the start of the dance. But of course, there was a speech by Elsa and a round of handing out Christmas gifts that had to happen first.

And it all seemed to take so long! Elsa’s speech was short and to the point of course, but passing out the gifts they had gotten for each employee (a delightful little gift basket stuffed with goodies and a $500 gift certificate to spend at their leisure) for two hundred employees, took time. But finally, the dance started, and Anna was on pins and needles when the heavy bass line filled the banquet room.

She wanted to rush onto the dance floor and join all the other young people that flooded it, but Elsa caught her by the elbow and introduced her to one of their important _guests_, (which basically meant someone high up in another company that Arendelle Inc. wanted to gain closer ties to). Even their parties seemed to be all about _business._

Anna tried her best to be polite and pay attention, even though they had to talk over the music. She stole glances Kristoff’s way, but his table was blocked by all the people shaking their asses and having fun.

The conversation was taking too long. Why was it taking so long? She shifted uncomfortable on her feet until Elsa threw her a surreptitious scowl. She stopped fidgeting and resigned to her role, nodding and smiling when required of her.

As soon as the couple they were talking to bid them a good evening, Anna took off before Elsa could catch her again. She knew she’d get shit for doing so, but she simply didn’t care. She was going to have fun at a Christmas party for once, dammit!

Kristoff was talking to a young lady with a very revealing dress when Anna approached his table. He had his headphones off one ear, pressed close to the woman’s face, listening to her with his mouth in a tight line and nodding in concentration. Anna could hear as she got closer (behind the blaring speakers), that the woman was trying to describe a song to Kristoff, knowing only that it was sung by a woman and da-da-da-ing the tune loudly to him. He turned his face to talk to her when she was done, leaning his lips closer to the woman’s ear than Anna thought necessary, and the woman left with a giggle and a smile when he was done talking.

Kristoff then turned his attention back to his computer in concentration for a moment before he straightened and settled his headphones back on both ears. Anna thought for a moment that he was ignoring her, until his eyes suddenly flicked her way and his face broke out into a huge smile.

“Hi Anna!” He called over the music, settling his headphones down around his neck.

“Hi Kristoff,” Anna said, sliding closer to him by the table so she wouldn’t have to shout so much.

“Hey, thanks for the meal,” he said, leaning in so close that she could smell his delightful aftershave.

“Well of course! I couldn’t imagine not feeding the person playing music for us all night.”

“You’d be surprised,” he said, leaning a little closer with a twinkle in his eye, “how many times we go hungry.”

Anna almost gasped at that, wondering how anyone throwing this kind of party would not make sure the DJ had a meal. Before Anna could comment on it further he was talking again.

“You planning on dancing tonight Anna?”

“Oh yes!” Her face lit up. 

“What can I play for you then?” He arched an eyebrow.

Anna had to gulp, suddenly filled with that nervous fluttery feeling again. All the songs she thought would be good for dancing, suddenly escaped her, and she found her mind was blank to ask for anything.

She improvised. “What would _you_ play?” she asked, daring to lean into him as close as he was to her.

He straightened with a smile. “I’ll play you something good.” He gave her a wink and settled the earphones back over hear head, and Anna found she had a furious heat in her cheeks.

She walked back to her table to get her drink when a new song started. She was passing the young woman who Kristoff was talking to before her, and overheard her talking to her friend as they headed to the dance floor.

“I can’t believe he figured out the song! I didn’t know any of the words or anything! He’s amazing!”

Anna smiled to herself, getting to her table and downing the rest of her glass of wine. She watched him from the side, just off on an angle behind his table as people crowded the dance floor. His head bobbed lightly up and down to the music with his left hand periodically pressing the headphones against his ear. With his right, he adjusted things on his computer here and there, and Anna found it fascinating to watch. It was as if he was completely lost in what he was doing. He probably was, Anna surmised. He looked every bit in his element standing there, lapping the new songs over the ones finishing, in a way that was like a melody of its own. She had certainly noticed how ever since the dance started, the floor seemed to always be full, as if he could anticipate the mood of the crowd, or maybe picking up on what everyone liked to dance to. Unlike previous parties, where the mix was to please every taste, Kristoff was playing music that drew the people in, and Anna admired him for it. 

She was just about to wiggle herself right onto the dance floor when Elsa appeared in front of her. “Come with me to the lobby doors and we’ll bid the Johnson’s goodnight.”

“Elsa,” Anna started, but the look her sister threw her told her that she knew better. She followed with her head hanging low.

*****

Anna hurried back into the room after way too many boring goodbyes to their invited _guests_. She was glad that most of the stuffed-shirts seemed to be taking off early as they usually did, and all that would be left was the happy and drunk employees. 

She envied them of course. She always did.

She just about made it to the dance floor that time too. So close, and yet so far. The youngest member on the board besides her and Elsa (even though she was nearly twenty years Anna’s senior), stepped in her path and struck up a conversation. It seemed as though her husband was talking to a few lads, and she was waiting for him to finish before they could leave, and ‘_didn’t you just throw the best party Anna, you know, considering you aren’t an event planner and all’, _and blah, blah, blah…

Anna tired her best to smile, but she felt like she was doing a horrible job. She glanced over at Kristoff, and he was still concentrating on his job, bobbing his head rhythmically to the bass line, concentration planted on his computer and nowhere else, and why was that so hot anyway?

“Anna?”

She turned her attention back to Mrs. Sampson. “Sorry?”

“I said, don’t you think that’s just the best gift idea?”

“Oh, um, yeah, of course. Wonderful idea.”

The older woman nodded with a smile and launched into another topic of conversation and Anna screamed internally.

After an agonizingly long time, she was finally released, only to turn around to find Elsa requesting she say the final rounds of goodbyes. At least they stayed in the banquet room this time, and Anna could keep stealing glances at Kristoff.

When finally the last of the required business ‘_good evenings’_ were done, Elsa excused herself to visit the ladies room and Anna took off to the dance floor. Just as the upbeat song was ending, a slow song started, and Anna just about screamed out loud at her frustration. Of course, she would be there without anyone to slow dance with her.

She turned dejectedly from the floor to go to her table when a warm hand caught her lightly on the arm. She turned, surprised to see Kristoff standing there. 

“This is what I chose to play for you,” he said. “Care to dance?”

Words escaped her, so she nodded. He offered his hand and she placed hers in it, and he lead her to the corner of the dance floor by his table, away from the bulk of the crowd. Anna suddenly realized, that the song he had chosen for her was _Wonderful Tonight_, by the one and only Eric Clapton.

She fell into hold with him as easy as she’d done it a million times, and he lead her slowly around their space on the dance floor. She was having a hard meeting his thoughtful gaze, being so close to him was intense. She mentally kicked herself into saying something.

“Why this song?” She asked quietly.

He leaned over, his faces inches from hers. “Because from the look of this crowd, I feel like no one in this room has told you yet how beautiful you look tonight.”

She shook her head, unable to find words to respond to such a direct and flirtatious statement.

“And I’ve seen how much you just want to have fun,” he continued, “and I wanted to make sure you got to dance at _least _once, before the night was done.”

“Oh,” was all she could manage.

The side of his mouth turned up into a smile and he straightened, turning his focus somewhere over her head. Anna could not help herself but to step a little closer to him, her cheek mere inches form his impressive chest. Dancing with Kristoff was one of the most wonderful things she had experienced, in a long,_ long_ time. 

But it ended too soon. Before she knew it, the slow, beautiful melody was replaced by another dance song, and Kristoff was releasing his grip on her.

“Back to work,” he winked, and left her standing there in a daze. She had a feeling that there was a double meaning to his statement, and she understood it when Elsa tapped her shoulder a half a second later.

“Anna, come with me and we’ll make sure that the employees who are starting to leave are safe in cabs if they need them.”

“Okay,” she muttered, and followed her sister.

Elsa paused, turning slowly around to look at Anna. “I know you want to dance and have fun Anna, but we have responsibilities. This is our parents company don’t forget, and we have to maintain a level of professionalism. Everyone’s eyes are on us, you know that. This is just like all the other company events. What is it so different for you this time?”

_Kristoff_, she wanted to say, but uttered “Nothing. You’re right,” instead, and followed her sister.

~***~

The bartender announced it was last call, and she heard Kristoff through his speakers a minute later, saying “last song of the night Ladies and Gentlemen.” She felt a pang of sadness of not getting a chance to dance again, but she was grateful for her one with Kristoff all the same. 

There was only a small group of dancers left, but they gave it their all for the last song as her and Elsa settled their own tab with the bartender. A solitary glass of red wine for Elsa, and a couple glasses of white for Anna.

“Here,” Elsa said, handing Anna an envelope, “for the DJ.”

“Is this the standard tip we give?”

“Yes,” Elsa said slowly. “Why?”

“Don’t you think he deserves a little more? I mean look how much fun everyone had tonight.” _Everyone but me, that is._

“I suppose,” Elsa said slowly. 

“Oh, come on Elsa. The dance floor has been packed all night, and there are still people having fun, even for the last song! That’s a first.”

Elsa gave her a smile. “You’re right.” She reached into her clutch and pulled some crisp bills out of her wallet and added them to the envelope before she gave it back to Anna as the last song slowly faded.

“Have a good evening folks!” Kristoff announced, and the sudden quiet that filled the room was a bit of a shock, made even more so by the fact that the bartender turned the lights all the way back up.

“You go settle with him,” Elsa smiled. “And I’ll make sure these last few are sent off in cabs.”

Anna quickly thanked her sister, and hurried over to Kristoff’s table.

“You were amazing,” she offered, as Kristoff looked up to her approach.

“Why, thank you,” he said. In the bright light Anna could see a blush take to his cheeks. 

“Would you like a hand, packing up?”

“Nah, it’s okay. You’ve been working enough for one night,” he smirked.

She knew her roll at the party wasn’t lost on him. He certainly was preceptive. “I don’t mind, really. Better than helping my sister deal with the last of the drunk people.”

He laughed, “Alright then, I welcome your help.”

They took down his equipment much like they had set it up, together, Anna throwing in her hand whenever needed. She picked up one of the smaller lights and followed Kristoff as he muscled one of the big speakers out to his van.

Although it was already a week into December, and it had yet to snow, the night had grown a lot colder than when Anna had arrived to the hotel in the late afternoon. She shivered involuntarily as Kristoff opened his van and placed the speaker in before grabbing the light from Anna and putting it in protective case. When he turned around he had something cloth in his arms.

“Here,” he said, holding it out to her. “You look cold.”

Anna took it from him and realized it was a hoodie with a Crystal Entertainment logo on it. She smiled and slid it over head before following Kristoff back into the banquet room.

It wasn’t long before his van was loaded with all his things and all that was left to take was his computer that he slid into a laptop case and settled over his shoulder. Anna started to take off the hoodie.

“Keep it,” he said with a gentle smile.

“Isn’t it yours though?” She asked, kind of wanting to know if the delightful smell from the cloth was from him.

“Yeah, but I have plenty more where that came from,” he laughed. 

Anna giggled with him. “Well thank you then,” she grabbed her purse and slung her wrap over her arm and walked out with him. Elsa had already gotten everyone sent home and put herself in a cab. 

“Thanks again for all your help,” Kristoff said, turning to face her as they stopped beside his vehicle. 

“Well thank you for brining a ton of life to the party,” Anna smiled.

Kristoff smiled back thoughtfully. “One of the most fun gig’s I’ve done in a long time.”

Anna reached into her purse for the envelope. “This is for you,” she said, holding it out to him.

He looked at it a second, pulling in a breath and holding it before his hand reluctantly reached out to take it. “Thank you,” he muttered, “But you really didn’t have to-“

“Nonsense,” Anna smiled. “You deserve it.”

He tucked the envelope in the back pocket of his pants as he held her eyes.

“Listen, I’m having my own company Christmas party for my employees next Saturday. If you’re interested, maybe you’d like to be my date?”

“Really?” Anna grinned. “I would _love _to!”

“Wonderful!” Kristoff grinned back. “I’m excited to see you finally get to dance.”

\---

He was whistling as they helped set up the table with all the equipment. It was a familiar tune, that Anna knew well. He’d come to whistle it often when he was working. When they were _both _working.

Anna hummed along, remembering the first time she had ever danced with Kristoff. She had danced with him many times since then, and she knew there would be many more to come. None that she was more excited about than their first dance together as husband and wife at their wedding in the Spring.

Anna glanced down at the gleaming rock on her finger and smiled. They had fallen in love, hard and fast. Although neither of them had said it out loud, they both knew they were in love before the end of Kristoff’s Christmas party nearly a year ago. The contrast between that night and her own party the week before would always stick out in Anna’s mind. It was the first night she had been able to enjoy herself, really _enjoy _herself, and she danced the night away with Kristoff at her side. 

He had taken his turn at the DJ table for an hour, like they had all agreed so that no one would be working all night, and he had shown Anna all that went behind the job. To Anna, it was the most fascinating thing she had ever learned. It was much more than music, he explained. It was people watching, and making sure that the music flowed, and planning out the requests so they didn’t interfere with the flow, and so many more things that Anna didn’t think she could ever do what Kristoff did. But he’d thrown her on the computer for the last fifteen minutes of his hour and Anna fell in love with the dynamics of it.

There was something special about watching people in the room react to hearing their song request, or a song that they couldn’t help but dance to, and observing all the smiles and the happy shouts and some of the more unique dancing styles. Anna knew right away that she wanted it to be a part of her life in some way or another.

When their time was done and they’d turned the reigns over to the next DJ, Kristoff had scooped her up into his arms, told her what an awesome job she had done, and kissed her for the very first time. It was in that very fist kiss nearly a year ago, that she knew her life was about to change forever. 

And it certainly did. It was a year full of change, and while some of it was scary, it was also the best thing that had ever happened to her. 

A few months later when she asked her sister to buy her out of the family company, she was prepared for an argument. But Elsa had pulled in a deep breath with a knowing smile and said she’d already talked to the lawyers about the paperwork. When Anna asked her how she knew, Elsa had simply smiled and said she’d rather see Anna be happy and live the life she wanted, and not the life her parent’s death forced her into.

_“Besides,” Elsa said, “I believe my learning curve is over. I can handle this on my own now, I think.”_

_“I know you can Elsa, and thank you for understanding.”_

_“Promise me one thing? You’ll be at the Christmas Party as a guest, and not part of the entertainment?”_

_“Of course,” she said, hugging her sister tight._

Two weeks later, with a huge cheque in her pocket, Anna walked away from being an employee for Arendelle Inc. forever, and went straight to working along side Kristoff as an equal partner for Crystal Entertainment. 

Her new cache of money had allowed them to expand the business and transform it into a full and proper event planning company, with its own DJ service division of course. It had taken a bit to get some traction, but Anna’s persistence had prevailed, and the business was growing at an astounding rate.

Kristoff and Anna both sold their apartments and bought themselves a house together. On the first night in their new place, sitting on the couch in their living room surrounded by boxes, eating pizza and drinking a much-deserved beer, Kristoff had gotten down on one knee and proposed. She had given an immediate and exuberant yes, and they had both shed a few happy tears before falling into a passionate lovers embrace.

A year of change. A year of new beginnings.

A year later and Crystal Entertainment had been hired to plan the Arednelle Inc. Christmas party, and Anna had been more than happy to accept.

Kristoff finished whistling _Wonderful Tonight_ and leaned over and kissed Anna. “You really outdid yourself on this one,” he whispered into her ear.

Anna giggled. “Is it weird that I have a huge sense of satisfaction with getting paid to plan this party and then be able to dance and _enjoy_ it?”

“Not at all. You deserve it, Anna.”

“I love you Kristoff,” she smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him.

“I love you too Mrs. Bjorgman,” he said after kissing her back.

“Ugh, I love it when you say that.”

“Yeah you do,” he grinned, and kissed her again.

She pushed playfully out of his arms and they got back to work helping their DJ set up his equipment.

Anna waved when she noticed her sister enter the banquet room, and the smile on her face told Anna all she needed to know. She had made her sister proud.

“Anna, this is stunning, I can’t believe how gorgeous it is. You are so wonderful at this,” Elsa said, walking up and pulling her sister into a warm hug. “I am so proud of you!”

“Thanks Elsa. It was actually really fun to plan.”

“But you’re off the clock now, right?”

“Yes,” Anna giggled. “Just helping with the last of the set up and then Kristoff and I are here as guests tonight.”

“Wonderful!” Elsa beamed before wandering over to a table in the corner and placing her purse on a seat that would put her back to the wall.

“Some things never change,” Anna whispered to herself.


End file.
